Aspects of the disclosure relate to systems and methods for monitoring a proximity of a personal item. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein are directed to systems and methods that automatically assign safe and unsafe zones based on clustered places of relevance for a user such that an alert may be generated when a user leaves the personal item in an unsafe zone, but does not generate an alert when the user leaves the personal item in an unsafe zone.
The loss of an item, whether through theft or forgetfulness, is something that most people deal with at least once. For unimportant or inexpensive items, this loss can usually be absorbed easily by replacing the item. However, for expensive or important items, the loss may be more difficult to recover from. Moreover, in cases where the lost item is an electronic device that stores data, the loss can be particularly damaging because of not only the loss of the device, but the loss of the stored data, which may have importance for a person's job or for a person's identity or finances. Consequently, there is a need for preventing the loss of a person's personal items.
However, sometimes a person leaves behind an item intentionally with the intent to retrieve it later or because the person believes that the item is being left in a safe location. Thus, a loss prevention system or device should be configurable to distinguish between a true loss of an item or an intentional placement of an item. However, configuring safe and unsafe locations takes time and effort, and may not properly be performed by a user. Consequently, the configuring of safe and unsafe locations should be performed automatically based on a user's past location history.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, devices, and methods for preventing the loss of a person's personal items that is configurable and allows for a person to distinguish between a true loss in an unsafe zone and an intentional placement of the personal item in a safe zone, wherein safe zones and unsafe zones are automatically determined based on a user's location history.